Growing Pain
by hyejinpark
Summary: Aku selalu melihatmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa menatap matamu secara langsung tapi mata ini tidak pernah bisa berpaling. Meskipun bibirku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku, meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu tapi kau tidak bisa merasakannya... "kau ingat kyu saat Sungmin masih dapat tersenyum dengan bahagia"
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**COLD CHERRY_GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to me, pure of me.  
**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Growing_pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku selalu melihatmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa menatap matamu secara langsung tapi mata ini tidak pernah bisa berpaling. Meskipun bibirku memanggil namamu tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarku, meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu tapi kau tidak bisa merasakannya. Aku selalu melihatmu tapi kau tidak bisa melihaku,

'_**karena kau tidak ada….**_

Aku tidak pernah belajar tentang cinta tapi mengapa perasaan ini datang dan membuatku sakit. Sungguh menyakitkan saat aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi ketika aku tahu jika kau tidak bisa datang untuk memelukku. Meskipun hatiku menginginkanmu, kau tidak bisa merasakannya,meskipun semuanya terlihat jelas dimatamu tapi kau tetap tidak bisa melihatku.

Ketika perasaan yang disebut cinta ini datang, sampai tiba saatnya rasa ini kian membludak untuk menarikmu masuk ke dalam hatiku, namun….

' _**aku bisa apa? Kau masih jauh dari gapaianku.**_

Jauh dalam hati kecilku aku ingin kau dan berharap untuk bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Mencoba untuk mengubah salam perpisahan itu menjadi cinta walau hatiku menginginkan hal yang sebaliknya, aku mencoba untuk mengubah cinta menjadi salam perpisahan,

'_**Tapi hatiku tetap berkata sebaliknya….**_

Aku tidak tahan lagi mengapa rasa sakit ini datang?

Terkadang aku berfikir untuk melepas sakit ini dengan cara pintas, pergi jauh dengan membawa hatiku untukmu namun kau yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatku ini telah memotong sayapku agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Aku tidak tahan lagi , mengapa sakit ini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kau berdiri di depanku meskipun hanya dengan tatapan kosong… Dulu aku berfikir hal seperti ini hanya untuk sementara waktu namun kenyataannya,

'_**Hatiku dan hatimu tetap berkata yang sebaliknya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold_Cherry_**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar teduh mentari pada akhir musim panas meninggalkan bekas-bekas luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengering meskipun sudah diobati. Cho Kyuhyun pria berstelan jas hitam super mahal itu berjalan tenang diantara barisan para bawahannya yang menunduk hormat. Dengan angkuhnya manik obosidian yang selalu menatap tegas itu mengelurakan pesonanya yang sayarat akan kebekuan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan memasuki ruang kerjanya, ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit tersenyum pada pria flamboyan di belakangnya, "Sekertaris Kim siang ini kosongkan semua jadwal" ucapnya arrogant. Sang sekertaris hanya dapat mengangguk patuh dan membungkuk hormat dengan jawaban formal yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Lalu masih dengan sejuta pesonanya ia berbalik dengan angkuh dan menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat tidak memperbolehkan satu orang pun masuk mengganggunya.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan simpul dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher, lalu melepaskan dan melemparkan secuil kain itu sembarangan seperti barang tidak berharga padahal harga barang itu bahkan bisa untuk makan keluarga selama satu bulan.

"hahhhh"

Ia medesah samar ,merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, punggungnya sudah sangat pegal karena sudah lama ia tidak menyetuh yang namanya tempat tidur, waktu sebulan ini hanya dilalulinya dengan duduk atau setengah berbaring di pesawat, mobil, dan kursi-kursi rapat.

Pria yang belum genap tiga puluh dua tahun itu, terlihat merilekskan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan benda kotak hitam persegi panjang dari dalam sakunya, menekan tombol hijau disana dan mulai larut pada dunianya sendiri.

"maaf nyonya tapi presdir bilang saat ini ia tidak bisa diganggu" ucap seorang resepsionis pada wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi meminta untuk bertemu Kyuhyun.

"lagi pula anda belum membuat janji sebelumnya, jadi maaf nyonya" tambahnya lagi mencoba bersikap sopan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"tolong hubungi dia dulu, ini sangat penting aku harus menemuinya dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting ini berhubungan dengan is…" tiba-tiba saja wanita paruh baya itu melihat siluet tubuh seorang pria yang dikenalnya dengan baik, sekertaris pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun,

"Sekertaris Kim" panggil wanita itu setengah berteriak dan bergegas untuk menghampirinya, merasa dipanggil pria bermata segaris itu menoleh dan medapati jika seorang yang dikenalnya lama itu terlihat pucat, "Byun ahjhuma?" sapanya menghampiri.

"syukurlah saya dapat melihat anda pak Kim, begini bisakah, bbisakah anda menyampaikan pesan ini kepada presdir sebab kata mereka beliau sedang tiak bisa diganggu" pintanya sopan,

Sekertaris Kim mengangguk dan bertanya apa isi pesan itu, namun tiba-tiba saja mata sipit pria itu melebar ketika bibi yang sudah bekerja menjadi kepala pelayanan rumah tangga keluarga Cho selama dua puluh tahun lebih itu membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya.

Dengan sangat memohon, wanita paruh baya itu memegang tangan sekertaris Kim. Tanpa mau menolak atau mempertimbangkan hal lain, ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan bibi Byun untuk menyampaikan pesan milik Kyuhyun.

Sekertaris Kim berjalan cepat memasuki lift dan menekan tombol angka itu dengan brutal, terngiang dalam kepalanya tentang percakapan mereka tadi,

"_saya sudah mencoba berulang kali menghubungi ponsel presdir namun tidak dijawab, berulang kali juga saya mencoba menghubungi kantor dan anda tetapi itu juga nihil…" eluhnya_

"_jadwal presdir memang benar-benar sibuk sebulan belakangan ini, anda tahu sendiri bukan jika Presdir lebih senang mengantongi psp dari pada posnelnya, dan mengenai ponselku yang tidak bisa dihubungi itu karena aku tidak sengaja mencelupkannya ke air, hehehe"kekehnya membuat suasana itu menjadi lebh santai namun tampakkan hal itu tidak berhasil masih ada raut tgang dan cemas dari bibi Byun itu._

_Terlihat jelas dari gesture tubuhnya yang terus meremas atau sesekali menarik pinggiran kuku ibu jarinya._

"_maaf, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

"_Sekertaris Kim, ny,nyyonya… Nyonya dia…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Brak'

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terdobrak paksa menampilkan sosok sekertaris Kim yang selalu terlihat formal kini terlihat kalut. Kyuhyun mendongak terkejut ekspresi marah sudah akan dinampakannya pada orang yang berani mengganggu waktu santainya.

"Hei!" pekiknya dan sedikit membanting psp kesayangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Sekertaris Kim, apa yang kau lakukan!" ucapnya sedikit meredam suara ketika melihat wajah pria itu tidak seperti biasanya.

Sekertaris Kim menutup pintu itu lalu menguncinya, ia sedikit bersyukur karena ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga apapun yang terjadi disini tidak sampai terdengar ke luar. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, sadar jika hanya ada mereka berdua disini akhirnya kekesalan Kyuhyun sedikit luluh, ia menghampirinya,

"Hei!Hyung apa yang kau gila? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan tadi?" pekik Kyuhyun sekenanya, jujur ia merasa sedikit takut saat melihat wajahnya menahan marah,

"Cho Kyuhyun, dimana ponselmu?" tanyanya informal,

"eoh?kau mendobrak pintu itu dan mengganggu waktu luangku untuk menanyakan ponselku?" tanyanya bingung, "aih , hyung kau kan tahu jika aku tidak pernah mengantonginya aku selalu menyimpannya di laci itu" jawab Kyuhyun santai menunjuk si laci meja.

Geram sekertaris Kim akhirnya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengecek ponselnya, entah karena takut akan suruhan itu Kyuhyun manut saja untuk mengecek ponselnya, "tsk siapa yang bosnya sih…" gerutunya pelan,

Kyuhyun menggeser tombol kunci layar dan terkejut ketika melihat ada tiga belas kali panggilan tidak terjawab dan tujuh sms dari nomor yang sama, Lee Sungmin…

Kyuhyun berdecak sedikit ia tersenyum sinis tanpa tahu akan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan mendelik marah pada sekertaris Kim,

"Kim Joong Won kau menggangguku hanya untuk melihat ini?" ucapnya sarkastik,

"apanya yang hanya CHO!kau tidak tahukah kau jika…"

"aish, sudahlah Hyung kau kan tahu jika sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah, sudahlah jangan membuat suasana hatiku makin buruk, paling-paling dia pergi bersama…"

"Nde, Sungmin memang pergi **,istrimu** telah pergi Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Joong won penuh penekanan pada kata istri, Kyuhyun mendecih lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan menatap lalu lintas dari atas sana, "sejak awal memang kami telah memutuskan untuk tidak saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing" ucapnya tegas,

Akhirnya Joong won tidak tahan lagi, ia berterika memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan melayangkan pukulan ke wajahnya, ia bernafas kasar, lalu berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun yang jatuh tersungkur. Suasana panas, tegang dan bercampur kalut membaur menjadi satu melingkupi ruangan ini, nampak sebuah kursi ikut jatuh terbalik karena Kyuhyun yang terjatuh tadi,

Joong won menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya ke lantai, "hyung , begitu hebatkan pesona seorang lee Sungmin padamu? Sehingga kau bahkan tega memukulku,tck…" balas Kyuhyun dengan ketus,

"Kyu, bangun dan ikut aku ke rumah sakit" perintah Joong won tegas, alih-alih bangun pria itu malah merebahkan dirinya dilantai, "tidak perlu repot hyung, cukup kau compress aku saja. Punggungku….." tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"bukan untuk mengobatimu lukamu karena pukulanku, tapi untuk menemui istrimu, Sungmin semalam ia dinyatakan koma"

"Nde?"

…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** _Growing_Pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"pihak rumah sakit sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi anda tuan melalui ponsel nyonya Lee Sungmin, karena dalam kontak itu tertera nama anda sebagai suaminya. Istri anda mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepala, dan beberapa memar serta retak pada pergelangan kakinya, sampai saat ini kondisinya kritis"

Penjelasan dokter tadi cukuplah untuk melemaskan semua otot Kyuhyun, belum lagi saat ia harus berdiri menyaksikan tubuh Sungmin yang tergolek lemah dengan bantuan selang-selang penyambung hidup yang menancanp di tubuhnya. Hanya dari batas kaca itu , Kyuhyun setidaknya masih dapat melihat nafas lemah Sungmin dari layar monitor kardiograf.

Tangannya terkepal memegang sebuah plastic bening berisikan barang-barang Sungmin yang mereka dapatkan dilokasi kecelakaan, ponsel, dompet,dan kunci mobil. Kyuhyun mengeram ia hanya berdiri menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit tertebak.

'puk'

Sebuah tepukan kecil dipundaknya menyadarkannya ke alam nyata. Adalah seorang Choi Siwon menatap pria Cho itu sinis,"puas kau dengan apa yang kau lihat?" ucapnya geram,

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis seraya meremehkan ia menatap jengah pria yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya itu, " tck,ternyata aku salah duga. Apakah kalian akan berkencan sampai Sungmin tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu?"ucapnya ngawur dan menambah kadar kekesalan Siwon, sontak pria berdimple itu dapat menahan diri karena tuduhan Kyuhyun yang tidak berdasar, hingga satu bogem mentah mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Kyuhyun melengkapi luka di sudut bibirnya bekas perbuatan sekertaris Kim tadi.

"jangan asal bicara kau CHO, kau bahkan tidak ada disaat-saat Sungmin membutuhkanmu, kemana kau saat dia membutuhkan bantuanmu, tck kau tahu jika hari ini adalah hari pertunjukan Sandeul di taman kanak-kanak…" Siwon sedikit meredam amarahnya dan berbalik lagi menatap tajam Kyuhyun melayangkan telunjuknya ke depan muka pria itu,

"KAU! Sekalipun dalam tujuh tahun ini tidak pernah membuat mereka bahagia, tidak tahukah kau seberapa kerasnya Sungmin berusaha untuk mengerti dan mengalah padamu, kau bahkan tidak tahu rasa sakit yang dia rasakan selama ini, jangankan semua pengorbanan dan rasa sakitnya, menatapnya barang sebentar saja tidak pernah. Apa kau tahu apa yang difikirkan Sandeul tentang ayahnya? Baginya kau hanyalah…"

Kerumunan dokter dan perawat berlari menuju ruangan tempat Sungmin berbaring, amarah Siwon barusan lantas terpaksa terputus kala melihat beberapa perawat dan dokter itu tampak panic memeriksa kondisi Sungmin, Siwon berlari panic masuk, namun di cegah oleh perawat,

"maaf, kondisi pasien kritis tolong mengerti kami akan berusaha dari sini" ucap perawat itu tegas menimbulkan helaan kecewa Siwon.

Diagram jantung Sungmin perlahan melemah dan turun, sementara dokter sibuk memeriksa pupil mata dan tekanan darah serta nadi Sungmin yang lemah.

"siapkan sekarang!" pinta dokter itu tegas ,terlihat tangan-tangan cekatan mereka saat menyiapkan peralatan medis lainnya, serta menyuntikkan sebuah cairan bening dan merah lewat infuse Sungmin,

"Uisanim" panggil perawat saat semuanya siap,

Sementara itu tampak Siwon tengah harap-harap cemas berdoa demi kesembuhan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam duduk mematung menyaksikan dari celah kecil kaki-kaki perawat yang tengah sibuk menangani Sungmin di dalam,

"Sungmin…." Ucapnya tidak sadar ada setitik air mata yang jatuh…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Semua clear"_

"_clear!"_

"_AF! AFF! RJP SEGERA! SIAPKAN MESIN DEFIB!"_

"_VT!VT! DEFIB 120 JOULE!"_

"_SEMUA CLEAR!" "TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_RJP! AMIODARON!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON, DOK!"_

"_DEFIB 360 JOULE!"_

"_ASISTOL!"_

"_ADRENALIN!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan tinggalkan REVIEW! Dan terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**Saran dan kritiknya ditunggu^^.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**,hyejinpark,**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berdiri mematung terlihat jelas jika pria berdimple itu tengah menanti cemas. Sementara dokter dan perawat tengah sibuk memacu kembali detak jantung Sungmin,

"_semua clear"_

"_clear"_

"_masih tidak ada respond ok"_

"_lakukan sekali lagi, RJP! AMIDARON!"_

"_tak ada respon dokter!"_

_Defib 360 Joule"_

"_clear"_

" _ASISTOL!"_

"_ADRENALIN!"_

"_TAK ADA RESPON!"_

"_LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyumin Fanfiction**

**COLD CHERRY_GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Growing Pain_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gom sema-ri-ga  
Han chi-be-yi-so  
Appa gom  
Omma gom  
Ae-gi gom  
Appa gommun tung-tung-hae  
Omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo  
Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da**_

Lantunnan lagu tiga ekor beruang di bawakan apik oleh beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berkostum layaknya peri hutan dan beberapa kostum binatang seperti kelinci, beruang, dan burung. Cho Sandeul gadis kecil yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu tampak tersenyum riang saat melantunkan lirik terakhir dan berpose menggemaskan menghadap kamera.

"lihat sini, Chanie-aa" pinta riang seorang wanita muda dengan kaca mata berframe hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung bangirnya.

Sandeul melambaikan tangannya kea rah kamera kemudian berpose layaknya seorang peri sembari memainkan tongkatnya. Gadis itu tersenyum sumeringah dengan beberapa gigi depannya yang terlihat gripis, wajarlah memang untuk anak seusianya.

"Chanie, sini-sini!" ajak salah satu temannya sebut saja namanya Kim Baro. Bocah lelaki berpipi gembul berkostum mirip beruang coklat. Sandeul menengok dan nurut saja saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Baro.

"appa, kenalkan ini Chanie temannya Baro" bocah Kim itu tersenyum bangga pada ayahnya saat mengenalkan Sandeul padanya.

Merasa diperhatikan sontak gadis kecil jiplakan Sungmin itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya ke hadapan pria bertubuh besar itu, tersenyun sangat manis dan dengan kata-kata yang sangat sopan untuk ukuran anak seusianya, _"__Annyeonghaseyo,naneun Cho Sandeul imnida" ucapnya manis membuat pria atau ayah dari Baro itu merasa senang. Mereka sedikit mengobrol dengan celotehan khas anak kecil hingga Kibum datang menghampiri mereka._

_"appanya Chanie tidak datang appa, ommanya juga. Aha!bagaimana kalau kita ajak Chanie main kerumah saja otthe appa?" usul Baro antusias karena melihat teman sekelasnya yang lain sedang berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka, terkecuali Sandeul… _

_Merasa iba dengan apa yang dikatakan puteranya akhirnya Kim Kangin pun menyetujui usulnya namun keburu Kibum datang dan menghampiri mereka, "Chanie-aa" panggil Kibum hangat dan langsung sebuah pelukan kecil meluncur kepadanya, "imo" pekik Chanie girang._

_"imo mau photo Chanie lagi?" tanyanya pada Kibum, wanita berparas layaknya puteri salju itu mengangguk dan menyuruh Baro serta ayahnya turut serta dalam pengambilan photonya. _

_Kangin menanyakan apakah Kibum adalah ibunya Sandeul dan ia menjawab jika, "ibu dan ayahnya sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal jadi akau yang menggantikan menemaninya" jawab Kibum setengah berbohong tentang ibu Sandeul, sebab sebelum ia datang kemari Siwon sudah lebih dahulu menelponnya tentang kondisi Sungmin. _

_Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu sempat merengek saat menyadari jika ibunya ingkar janji karena tidak datang, dan dengan berat hati , takut akan membuat Sandeul cemas akhrinya Kibum berbohong jika Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di ilsan, tengah menemani seorang nenek yang sakit. Menurut dan mengerti saja meskipun ada rasa sedikit kecewa dihatinya. _

_"tapi kenapa bukan appanya Chanie yang datang saja? Ommaku juga tidak bisa datang tapi appa bisa?" polos Baro dan membuat hati Kibum mencelos seketika, mendengar kata 'appa Cahnie'…_

_"ish, Baro ini bagaimana , appa Chanie itukan selalu sibuk kata omma appa itu kerjaannya banyak sekali! Iayakan imo?" ucap Sandeul memperagakan sebuah gerakan tangan yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. _

_"nde, iah,,, appa nya Chanie memang sangat sibuk , aigoo ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, baiklah kalau begitu, Chanie-aa ucapkan salam pada Baro dan appanya" pinta Kibum undur diri._

_Merasa tidak rela berpisah dengan Sandeul bocah lelaki itu merengek meminta agar Sandeul ikut pulang bersama mereka namun dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kangin dapat membawa Baro masuk ke mobil._

_"Appaaaaa" terdengar rengekan Baro saat pintu mobil pria Kim itu belum benar-benar tertutup._

_"ish, Baro itu anak cengeng ya imo" celetuk Sandeul polos melihat adegan saat Kangin menggendong Baro masuk ke mobil. _

_Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil gadis itu ia ingin juga mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ayahnya, terhitung sudah semenjak dia lahir bisa dihitung berapa kali saja Kyuhyun menggendong Sandeul. Dirumah saja jarang apalagi bertemu atau berinteraksi dengan puterinya. Yang ada hanyalah Sungmin yang selalu menemani puteri mereka disaat apapun, bahkan saat sandeul bisa berjalan pertama sekalipun, Kyuhyun tidak menemani mereka, ia lebih memilih menenggelamkan dirinya bersama berkas-berkas di meja kantor atau bermain game dikala senggang._

_Sandeul mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dirinya sudah akan menangis, dan pada saat yang bersamaan pundaknya ditepuk Kibum lalu mengajaknya untuk makan siang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"untuk sampai saat ini kondisi nyonya lee Sungmin belum sepenuhnya stabil, dan kami masih belum tahu juga kapan ia akan sadar, ada penyumbatan di paru-parunya dan kami harus memastikan kondisinya baik untuk menjalani operasi lagi. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Siwon-ssi"

Terngiang akan penjelasan tentang kondisi Sungmin oleh dokter tadi. Siwon hanya dapat menatap tubuh rapuh sepupunya itu sedih. Dan yang lebih membuatnya miris adalah tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan keberadaan Sungmin pada puterinya. Siwon nyaris menangis jika Kyuhyun tidak datang menghampirinya,'tidak' ikut bergabung bersama Siwon melihat Sungmin dari batas kaca ruang ICU tepatnya.

Siwon berdecih ketika melihat ekspresi lusuh yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun . "tck, gayamu Cho bagaikan kau adalah suami yang 'benar' saja" ketus Siwon menyindir lalu menatap Kyuhyun jengah.

"terserah apa katamulah" ketus Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, sungguh ia malas sekali berdebat kembali dengan Siwon, sudah cukup hari yang sangat melelahkan ini, kedua pipinya juga sudah memar dan hampri membengkak karena tinju dari Joong won dan Siwon, belum lagi tulang punggungnya yang nyeri akibat terpelanting tadi, namun dalam hati kecilnya pria itu lebih sakit melihat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah diantara tusukan jarum infuse,selang oksigen dan kabel-kabel penopang hidupnya.

Masih tidak bergeming kedua pria yang tampilannya kacau itu berdiri di koridor ruang ICU melihat pergerakan lemah nafas Sungmin yang terlihat samar-samar dari jendela kaca.

"Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas bagaimana Sungmin dapat tersenyum riang dulu, kau tahu sudah berapa lama senyum itu memudar darinya…."

"Kau tahu, Sungmin selalu bisa meyakinkan semua orang jika ia baik-baik saja. Ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan semua orang. Sungmin berusaha sangat keras hingga sekarang untuk membuat semuanya bahagia, tapi yang kau berikan hanya menambah lukanya… luka yang terus tumbuh."

Gumaman Siwon yang masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin"

Panggil Kyuhyun dari dalam hatinya, kembali menatap pergerakan detak jantung dan gerakan lemah nafas Sungmin dari kaca luar ruang ICU.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Cold Cherry_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Sekertaris Kim baru saja menelponnya agar tidak usah mencemaskan pekerjaan dan tetap fokus menjaga Sungmin. Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun memantapkan dirinya untuk menjaga Sungmin tadi, Siwon sudah keburu mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

"pulanglah, keberadaanmu disni malah akan menambah beban Sungmin. Kau tidak ingat jika kalian punya Sandeul? Ia pasti menanyakan ommanya."

"Hahhh…." Desah Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela pintu mobil. Pria itu terlihat sangat kacau sekarang. Memar di kedua pipinya,dengan luka sedikit lecet dan berdarah pada sudut bibir pria itu serta rambut yang acak-acakan,menambah kesan lusuh pada dirinya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya kini pada sebuah plastik yang berisi barang-barang Sungmin. Hanya sebuah kunci mobil, dompet dan ponsel yang baterainya tinggal satu. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan barang-barang tersebut satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat. Ia lantas menaruh kembali kunci mobil Sungmin kembali ke dalam plastik. Sebuah kunci mobil… Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia ingat betul jika mobil itu adalah hadiah dari mendiang ibunya untuk Sungmin. Lalu dompet… sebuah dompet berbahan dasar kulit sapi lembut berwarna merah muda, warna kesukaan Sungmin. Tidak ada banyak uang tunai didalamnya hanya beberapa lembar uang seratus ribu dan puluhan ribu won. Kartu identitas, asuransi, SIM, dan beberapa ATM serta credit card yang tagihannya tidak pernah masuk ke kantong Kyuhyun, karena memang Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun menggunakan fasilitas darinya.

Mata Kyuhyun mencelos saat melihat ruang kecil dalam dompet itu, ebuah tempat yang Sungmin sisihkan untuk menyelipkan photo-photonya. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup membuat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun tertegur. Dalam photo empat kali lima cemtimeter itu terdapat dirinya dan Sungmin tujuh tahun lalu, saat hari pernikahan mereka. Sungmin yang tersenyum tulus dan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan penuh kepalsuan… lalu pada lembar di bawahnya terdapat photo Sandeul, puteri mereka yang berpose riang sembari mengacungkan sendok ice cream dan tersenyum gembira….

Mata Kyuhyun memanas tanpa sadar dirinya mengelus wajah di photo itu dan ikut tersenyum.

'drt,drt,drt,'

Getaran ponsel Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Sempat dirinya dibuat terkejut kembali saat melihat wallpaper photo Sungmin dan Sandeul yang dipasang di smartphone itu. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor rumahnya. Dengan ragu pria penyuka game star craft itu menggeser tombol hijaudan hatinya kembali dibuat mencelos dan bergetar secara bersamaan ketika mendengar suara siapa yang menelpon.

"yeboseyo?omma!"

Itu suara Cho Sandeul, puterinya yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak temui. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab sapaan Sandeul barusan gadis kecil itu lebih dulu berceloteh dengan ocehan khas milik gadis kecil seusianya, ia bercerita tentang apa saja kegiatannya hari ini.

"omma "panggilnya manja, "omma kenapa tadi tidak datang, ommanya Sulli dan Jieun datang lo, ah bahkan Luna appa dan ommanya datang, ommanya Baro juga tidak bisa datang. Katanya Leeteuk ajhuma sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota, tapi appanya Baro datang… omma tahu tidak appanya baro tinggi dan besar sekali,hihihihi.." Chanie terkikik sendiri saat bercerita,"tapi ajhusi itu memberikan Chanie permen. Omma tahu tidak Kibum imo banyak memphoto Chanie, coba omma datang pasti omma juga ada deh photonya. " desah Chanie kecewa.

Entah kenapa mendengar celoteh Sandeul barusan membuat kepala dan hatinya Kyuhyun sakit dan tidak berhenti meneteskan airmata, sebisa mungkin pria itu menahan suara isakannya.

"omma,ommaaaa ish omma lelah ya? kok diam saja? Omma pulangnya kapan sih? Memangnya halmonie yang mana yang sakit omma kok Chanie tidak tahu ya… omma tahu tidak tadi imo mengajak Chanie ke restorant mie disana Chanie makan banyak sekali jjajangmyeon, seperti appa yang makan banyak jjajangmyeon…"iner gadis itu menerawang ketika mengingat ayahnya dengan lahap memakan makanan kesukaannya itu secara diam-diam karena takut dimarahi mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"hiks" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat isakan itu kembali akan terdengar keluar. Ia baru sadar jika banyak sekali waktu yang terlewat antara mereka. keluarga kecilnya…

"omma, tadi ada anak anjing. Dia kecil dan warnanya putih. Kata Kibum imo anak anjing itu tersesat dan benar ,ada seorang eonnie yang mencarinya. Omma tahu tidak eonnie itu menangis, ish eonnie itu cengeng ya omma sudah besar kok nangis…" ucapannya barusan membuat Kyuhyun mengelap kasar airmatanya, ia sedikit terkikik sendiri, ketika mendengar kata, "sudah besar kok nangis…" atau mungkin kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja merasa tertegur, molla yang jelas dia merasa lucu sekali saat itu.

"kata eonnie itu anak anjing itu hadiah dari appanya. u.u Chanie mau juga dapat hadiah dari appa…"terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungil gadis itu, "tapi nanti ya omma kalau appa sudah tidak sibuk lagi, kalau kerjaan appa tinggal sedikiiiiit hehehe, kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama seperti Baro dan appanya, ya omma,"

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk membuka suaranya, hingga saat pria itu akan menucapkan sesuatu, baterai ponsel Sungmin habis dan panggilan Sandeul terputus.

Dengan suara parau dan serak Kyuhyun meraung memanggil nama puterinya itu , berkali-kali ia meminta maaf dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada stir mobil.

"hiks, Chanie-aa, Cho Sandeul,uri ddal"

Rintih Kyuhyun sembari memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan meREVIEW^^ dan terimakasih sudah membaca.**

**Mian for typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan masuk ke kediamannya. Tubuhnya tampak lesu dan penampilannya berantakan. Tampak beberapa maid yang berdiri di belakang menatap cemas padanya. Setelah mendengar kabar jika nyonya mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang koma dirumah sakit, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti sekarang. Yah, meskipun mereka tahu jika selama ini Kyuhyun kurang memperhatikan Sungmin ataupun puteri mereka.

Namun ada satu hal yang mereka cemaskan sejak tadi, yaitu pertanyaan Sandeul akan ibunya yang belum pulang. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan lagi, bocah jiplakan Sungmin itu agak demam sejak pulang dari pentas sekolah tadi. Kibum yang tadi mengantarkannya tidak bisa menginap dikarenakan ia punya pekerjaan malam ini. Mungkin karena Sandeul tidak pernah lepas dari ibunya, jadi sekalinya berpisah anak itu mendadak demam.

"tuan" cicit pak Kang salah seorang kepala pelayan disana, dengan hati-hati ia berusaha agar tidak membuat marah Kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" tanyanya singkat, memijit pelipisnya yang pening.

"nona Sandeul demam, sejak tadi ia menanyakan nyonya. Kami bingung harus menjawab apa. Setelah nona Kibum pulang, Sandeul tiba-tiba teringat ibunya dan menangis kencang hingga ia demam dan…"

Kyuhyun menyela ucapan pak kang tadi dengan isyarat tangannya. Ia melempar jasnya ke salah satu maid dan pergi ke atas. Membuat para maid yang disana hanya saling melempar tatapan takut.

Cho Kyuhyun, membuka pintu kamar puterinya perlahan. Dari daun pintu ia melihat Sandeul yang kini tengah rewel dengan mata terpejam digendongan Sunny pengasuhnya.

"hiks, hiks, omma" rancaunya dengan suara parau. Demamnya naik lagi akibat sering menangis. Sunny sampai panik dan hanya bisa mengelus punggung gadis kecil itu lembut. Mengusap butir-butir keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"tenang ya sayang, sebentar lagi omma pulang. Sandeullie sembuh ya, cup,cup,cup" ucapnya , membuka sedikit jendela agar angin masuk.

"hiks, ommaa, hiks ,(cough,cough,cough) omma , hoek…" Sandeul tiba –tiba saja muntah akibat ia menangis terus. Sunny sungguh panik karena anak majikannya itu hanya menutup matanya saja, dan ia kejang.

"Sandeul!" pekik Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan refleks membawa puterinya itu ke dalam gendongannya.

Sunny yang kaget akan kehadiran tuannya itu , bergegas turun ke bawah untuk mengambil handuk basah dan baskom air hangat untuk Sandeul.

Puterinya masih terpejam, sungguh Kyuhyun baru kali ini merasakan cemas yang sangat dalam. Pria bermanik onik itu berusaha membangunkan sang anak, namun nihil, puterinya tetap terpejam dan merancau memanggil ibunya.

"bangun sayang, ini appa" uccapnya dengan air mata yang menetes, jatuh membasahi bibir pucat gadis kecilnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GROWING PAIN**

**Written by**

**Hyejinpark 2014©**

**Disclaimer : the story and casts are belong to GOD, their families and they themselves. The idea of the story is belong to MINE pure of MIND.**

**Warning : GS|OOC|KYUMIN|NO bash,No Flame,Plagiat Not Allowed| DRAMA_married life|TYPO|Bad diction|Don't like? Don't read|**

**Cast : Cho KyuHyun,Lee SungMin,**

**Rate : T**

**Happy reading**

…

**..**

**.**

Musim panas, tanggal tiga belas di bulan Juli adalah awal dari segalanya bermulai.

Di gereja kecil yang letaknya dipinggiran kota Seoul, lebih dari dua ratus tamu undangan hadir didalam menambah kesan yang penuh sesak didalam gereja. Sedangkan sisanya tampak menunggu di luar sambil menyantap hidangan dari pesta yang dusungguhkan.

Lee Sungmin, gugup meremas bucket bunga pengantinnya. Ia serasa ingin mati lantaran kegugupannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok tangan hangat menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang dingin, pria yang masih penuh dengan Kharismanya diusianya yang menginjak senja. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan hangat kepadanya. Membisikan kata-kata menyenangkan untukknya.

"terimakasih karena kau mau menerima pernikahan ini Min-a" ucapnya lirih.

"Andaikan ibumu masih hidup, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat kau berdiri di altar. Setidaknya aku sudah mengurangi satu dosaku pada ibumu." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"aboeji" cicit Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"mianhe, aboeji terlalu bahagia melihat kau begitu cantik" elaknya mengusap air matanya.

"Lee Sungmin, maafkan aboeji karena tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada ommamu dulu. Maafkan aboeji Min, dan aboeji harap kau bisa menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya, terimakasih sekali lagi karena telah mau menerima pernikahan ini untuk kami" ucap Cho Donghae, ayah mempelai pria panjang lebar.

"Hyukie ibumu pasti akan sangat bahagia diatas sana"

"nde"

Hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir bershape-m Sungmin, dan sebuah anggukan kecil darinya, Weeding March pun dilantunkan bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu-pintu gereja.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berjalan anggun di altar dengan dituntun olah ayahnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, tangan Sungmin sudah berpindah alih ke Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada senyum ataupun rona memerah di pipi masing-masing, semuanya terkesan datar dan kaku, pendeta mulai dengan menyatukan tangan mereka, dan mulai membimbing keduanya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Dan selama itu pula Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk. Setelah janji pernikahan terucap, ayah Kyuhyun menyematkan sendiri cincin emas polos ke jari manis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Membuat jari-jari mereka bertaut cukup lama dalam sebuah lingkaran.

"jaga, dan cintai dia Kyu" pinta Donghae kepada putera semata wayangnya itu.

Dan hanya ekspresi diam dengan aura dingin yang menusuk yang hanya bisa Sungmin rasakan darinya.

Yah, Kyuhyun masih ingat hari itu hari dimana awal dari segalanya…

Sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan permainan gamenya, tidak ada lagi tawa ataupun kejahilan yang ia tunjukkan. Hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh dengan semua berkas dan segudang pekerjaan kantornya.

"Sungmin-ssi, bukan berarti kita menikah kau bisa memiliku, ingatlah satu hal kita menikah karena permintaan konyol dari appa dan setelah appa meninggal terserah kau, kita memang tidak akan bisa bercerai tapi kita hanya akan menjalani hidup masing-masing" ucap Kyuhyun telak.

"Kyuhyun-ssi " lirih Sungmin dengan mata berair, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bawahnya demi menahan tangis dan sakit di hatinya.

Dengan masih mengenakan gaun pengantinnya, Sungmin hanya dapat mematung berdiam diri, berfikir tentang hidupnya kelak. Mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun segitu bencinya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tahu jika ia menikah karena permintaan almarhumah ibunya dan ayah Kyuhyun sendiri.

"omma" batinnya tersiksa…

Cho Donghae tersenyum datar memandangi photo usang yang selalu ia jaga dihatinya. Kenangannya bersama wanita itu tidak akan pernah usang dan hilang…

"hari ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin resmi menikah Hyukie-a, kau melihatnya dari atas sana kan. Satu dosaku telah terhapus dengan adanya pernikahan ini."

"aku mencintamu Lee Eunhyuk, masih sangat mencintaimu"

'brak'

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka kasar pintu itu, mengejutkan Donghae yang sedang mengenang masa lalunya dengan wanita di photo itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" bentaknya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bersama istrimu. Jangan bilang jika kau…"

"NDE, aku memang meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar appa. Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?"

"anak satu ini" Donghae sudah bersiap dengan tamparannya namun ia urungkan tak tega melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya,

"tsk, bukankah dulu saat malam pengantin kau juga meninggalkan ommaku sendiri dan malah pergi ke pelukan wanita itu!"

"JAGA BICARAMU CHO KYUHYUN!" Donghae semakin meradang, memegangi jantungnya yang nyeri.

"memang kenyataannya kan appa, tsk tidak kusangka kalian sama saja. Sekarang Lee Sungmin, puteri dari wanita yang kau cintai itu telah resmi menjadi istriku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika dia ku perlakukan sama seperti appa memperlakukan omma" putus Kyuhyun , pergi begitu saja.

Sungmin mematung, mendengar hal itu berlari setelah menghampiri ayah mertuanya yang kesakitan memegangi dadanya, setelah Kyuhyun menatap sinis dirinya.

"aboeji gwancanha?" cemas di raut Sungmin nampak tajam, apalagi saat pria itu terbatuk-batuk kesulitan mencari udara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, telepon ambulance, jebal"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"appa"

Kyuhyun terlonjak dari tidurnya ketika mimpinya datang lagi, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan yang asing di matanya, ini kamar puterinya ternyata…

"appa" cicit Sandeul parau dan lirih, takut-takut melihat ayah yang jarang dilihatnya itu tiba-tiba ada sedekat ini dengannya.

"Sanddeulie"

Sandeul beringsut mundur, bibirnya mencibik Menahan tangis , takut ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengarah ke keningnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat , hatinya serasa terkoyak saat melihat puterinya itu merasa takut kepadanya.

"Sandeulie" Sunny mengetuk pintu kamar gadis kecil itu guna memeriksa keadannya.

"unnie" sontak kaki kecilnya turun dengan kepayahan dari tempat tidur dan langsung menubruk tubuh pengasuhnya itu untuk minta gendong, melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang pengasuh lalu menangis lirih.

"cup,cup,cup, Sandeulie kenapa hm kepalanya masih pusing?" cemas Sunny dan merasa tidak enak saat mengahtahui jika Kyuhyun masih diam menatap mereka. Membungkuk sebentar lalu pamit untuk membawa Sandeul keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun masih diam,menatap nanar sebuah pigura photo yang tergeletak di bawah bantal Sandeul.

Photo Sungmin dan puteri mereka yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sandeul yang ketiga.

"hnmhhhh" desah Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"unnie" rengek Sandeul lagi saat ia sedang mengikat rambutnya.

"omma mana?" gadis kecil yang masih demam itu kembali menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

"hiks, hiks, huweee… omma, omma mana" Sandeul menangis kencang lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti darinya, membuat seisi rumah yang melihat tangis gadis itu mendekat berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

Bibi Byun mengambil alih, lalu mengusap air mata yang kuluar begitu deras dari mata bulat gadis kecil itu.

"halmonie…" isaknya lagi, "omma, Sandeullie mau omma"

Merasa wajar jika bocah seusianya sedang demam hanya sang ibulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya tenang.

"sst, uljima nde. Anak cantik tidak boleh menangis nanti cantiknya hilang lho."bujuknya.

"nde, sandeulie kan anak pintar. Ah, kita makan dulu lalu minum obatnya setelah itu "

"SHIRRIO" tolaknya pada Sunny,

"hmm… omma,omma…" rancaunya di gendongan bibi Byun.

Kyuhyun pun datang berdiri di dibelakangnya, membuat semua maid yang ada disana mengerinyit menunduk,

"Cho Sandeul" suara Kyuhyun barusan mampu membuat gadis mungil itu terdiam, takut tergiang akan ingatannya, saat Kyuhyun memarahi ibunya…

.

"_aku paling tidak suka melihat orang yang menangis"_

_._

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin!"

Siwon terlonjak saat melihat kelopak mata itu terbuka, mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan retinanya akan cahaya yang masuk.

Tak lama berselang, kerumunan perawat dan dokter masuk memeriksa kondisi Sungmin dengan seksama.

Sekitar beberapa menit setelah semua pemeriksaan yang ada, dokter menunggu respon Sungmin selanjutnya.

"Min-a" panggilnya pada adik sepupunya itu cemas pasalnya sejak tadi Sungmin hanya diam saja.

Manik foxynya mengerjap untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan, kepalanya terasa berdenyut sangat, saat ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Sengseonim" lirih Sungmin kemudian sang dokter mendekat,

"aku dirumah sakit?" tanyanya tak kalah lirih dan parau.

Siwon kemudian mendekat, menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terbebas dari jarum infuse, menatap gusar dirinya.

Menautkan keningnya , mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berbicara kembali, Sungmin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

"nuguseyo?" tanyanya polos

"Min-a kau tidak ingat aku?" Siwon terkejut bukan main.

"Min?" ulang Sungmin memanggil nama kecilnya itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Min? nugu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jadi beginikah rasanya memeluk puteri kecilmu sendiri? Dia begitu lembut dan hangat, hatiku terasa sangat damai kala memeluknya" batin Kyuhyun sembari mengayun-ayunkan Sandeul di gendongannya.

Sekarang gadis kecil itu tidak lagi rewel, sudah berganti piyama dan meminum obatnya. Bibi Byun, begitu telaten menyuapinya dalan gendongan Kyuhyun. Sesekali gadis itu mencuri pandang kearah ayahnya, dan mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tangan kecilnya di leher sang ayah, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum teduh, terperangah tidak percaya ia bisa digendong olehnya.

"hm…"gelengnya saat bibi Byun menyuapinya lagi,

"sudah kenyang?" itu bibi Byun memberikan air padanya, lalu tanpa terduga Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis kecilnya itu , tidak selang berapa lama hingga Sandeul kembali tertidur karena pengarh obat demamnya.

Memberikan Sandeul ke gendongan bibi Byun lalu menjawan teleponnya yang bergetar, sebuah panggilan dari Siwon.

Menatap nama pemanggil itu jengah, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggeser layarnya asal.

"Sungmin sudah sadar, kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ terimakasih sudah membaca^^. Mian for typo.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


End file.
